


Beautiful Blue

by locked_prism



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Missy has a lot of feelings, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: The Doctor sneaks Missy out of the vault. Missy has a lot to think about.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Beautiful Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little something that I wrote just to get something down. I wasn’t sure where this was going at first but I think it turned out ok.

  
The Doctor opened the vault and saw Missy behind the glass playing on her piano. He walked up to her and opened the glass. She stood up and looked at him questionably. 

"Why," she simply asks.

"Why not?" he answers just as simply, "Come with me."

He walks out of the vault with Missy following closely behind. Then he carefully closes it. He brings Missy up, carefully as to avoid Nardole if he happens to be out even though he sent him away. They head inside the university and the Doctor shows her to his office. 

This is the first time she's been in here and she takes a look around the place. noticing the TARDIS in the corner and framed pictures of Susan and River on his desk. She internally scoffs at them. 

"Nice place," she says flatly. 

He looks at her briefly but says nothing. He goes to a near table where he has the take-out he recently got, enough for two. He offers it to Missy. She only rolls her eyes, he always gets them the same food. It's starting to get a bit boring and she wishes there were other options but she knows that she probably won't get any. She takes the offer anyway since she is hungry and goes to take her portion as the Doctor gets his.

She imagines of simply walking out of here, it would be so easy to steal his TARDIS and to fly to a far away planet where she doesn't have to be locked in a vault all the time. Although this time she isn't in the vault and she wonders why the Doctor truly brought her out. They could always eat inside the vault, they've done hundreds of times. She decided to stop thinking so much as they continued to eat their bland meal. 

The Doctor soon started talking about whatever newest adventure he had been on, she paid little attention to it except for the part where someone died.

They finished eating and the Doctor did the cleaning up. Missy only sat back and watched him. When he was finally done he picked up his guitar and started playing a song that felt oddly familiar to her. She sat back and listened to his playing which she actually quite enjoyed but don’t tell him that. 

"You know Missy," he started, "you're making progress."

She actually scoffed at that, "Sure," she replied sarcastically. 

"You are."

She looked down and didn't reply. The Doctor came back to where she was sitting and bent down so he was level with her. He cupped her face in one hand and looked into her eyes but she wouldn't look back. "Missy," he urged and she did look back then. She felt tears prickling in her eyes as she stared back into those beautiful eyes and she leaned her head into his touch. _'What happened to no more thinking'_ she scolded herself as she started thinking about all the moments similar to these. She didn't like all these new feelings she was having, they weren't pleasant even though the Doctor said they were good and she tried to believe him. 

She made herself more present and suddenly she wasn't trapped in her mind anymore and the first thing she saw were those beautiful eyes again. She was flooded with so much more emotion then before but it wasn't the same kind of emotions she was feeling before. She stared into those eyes of that man and thought only of him. It was more pleasant. She remembers this feeling. She hadn't felt like this since she was a little boy back at the academy. She remembers what it was like with her Theta. She looks back at Theta now. Those blue eyes, she notices for the first time that they're blue again. What a lovely color. 

She slowly leans forward and softly presses her lips against his. It's not the nicest kiss, she has tears running down her cheeks and the Doctor is too stunned to reciprocate. It doesn't last long and after a moment she pulls away, staring back at those wonderful blue eyes that she loves so much. A moment passes and that moment is filled with silence and in that moment nothing happens. After that moment passes the Doctor leans forward as she did and kisses her once again. This time it's much better, with both of them putting so much effort into it. Missy starts crying even more and she doesn't even know why. The kiss is very passionate and they both show all of their love for each in this kiss.

They are both glad she came to his office that day, it is one of their most dearest times they had with each other in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
